1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to communication data processing technologies, and particularly, to a communication device and method for processing unsolicited result codes (URCs) of the communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Unsolicited result codes (URCs) are messages that are sent from a modem of a communication device, such as a GSM/GPRS/CDMA modem, to notify the communication device to handle an event that is not directly associated with issuance of a command from the communication device. For example, “RING” is sent from the modem when the modem receives an incoming call, and “+CNMI” is sent when the modem receives a new short message (SMS). In a URCs processing method, when a URC is sent from the modem, keywords of the URC are extracted and are compared with a plurality of URC headers stored in the communication device, and then a function is called to handle the URC according to the comparison. However, in that comparison method, the keywords may be compared with each of the URC headers, which is time consuming and has a low efficiency.